1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a saddle type water jet propulsion watercraft that includes a jet propulsion unit driven by an engine, and particularly relates to a water jet propulsion watercraft that includes a catalyst unit, which promotes reaction of exhaust gas from the engine.
2. Description of the Related Art
An exhaust apparatus of a small-scale marine vessel (water jet propulsion watercraft) according to a prior art is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,106,344. This exhaust apparatus includes an exhaust passage arranged to extend forward from one side of a two-stroke cycle engine and then curve from the front of the engine to the other side of the engine. The exhaust apparatus further includes a catalyst connected to the exhaust passage at a rear portion of the other side of the engine. The exhaust passage is thus disposed so as to surround both sides and the front of the engine, and the catalyst is connected to this exhaust passage.